10 Things I Hate About Love
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Bianca finally realizes her feelings for Cameron, but is it too late? NEW TITLE CUZ THE LAST ONE WAS LAME!
1. Chapter 1: Sweatshirt

**I absolutely love Cameron/Bianca!! So this takes place after episode 11, which is where Chasity finds out Bianca kissed Joey. :'( Don't get me wrong, I like Joey, but I absolutely LLLLOOOOOVVVEEE Cameron!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bianca POV**

The day after I told Chasity I was the one who kissed Joey, I wore a big black sweatshirt- one of Cameron's he had left at my house one time- and hid in corners, trying to hide from her. Kat called me insane, but she didn't know the wrath of Chasity. I was hiding by the soda machine when a tall, dark, mysterious figure came into view.

"Hiding from the cops?" Patrick asked, smirking.

"Oh, you would know." I said.

"Actually," he sat down beside me, "I would."

I couldn't help but laugh. It came out sounding half strangled.

"So what's up? Why are you hiding?"

"Chasity." I stated as if it answered everything.

"What about her?"

"She saw me making out with Joey the other day, and let me tell ya. Hell hath no fury."

"Why do you hang out with her?" Patrick asked suddenly.

It took me a second to recover. i blinked at him. "Be-... Because!"

"Because she's a lying conniving bitch or because she sucks the life out of anything she touches? Take your pick."

Before I could answer, he stood up, and sauntered off.

Patrick did have a point, but he didn't understand!! If I wanted to be a cheerleader, I had to be friends with Chasity. And I HAD to be a cheerleader.

I sat by the soda machine with my head in my hands, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Is that my sweatshirt?"

My head flew up to meet Cameron's eyes. I scrambled up from my spot and brushed dirt from my pants. "C-Cameron! H-h-hi. Um... Yes. Sweatshirt. Yeah, uh, you left it at my house."

"Why are you wearing it?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because it's cold."

"But... You always wear the best, brightest, most fashionable clothes. Why on earth are you wearing an oversized black sweatshirt?"

"Be-Because..." I sighed, "I'm hiding from Chasity."

"So you finally came to your senses about her?"

"No... She's trying to kill me. Like, literally."

His eyes slightly widened. "Seriously? Why?"

"Let's just say I pissed her off in the wrong way."

He clicked his tongue. "She found out about Joey."

"Yeah."

"So... You're really dating him?" he seemed very uncomfortable.

"No, actually. I broke up with him last night. It just caused too much drama."

He broke out into my favorite grin of his. "That's what high school's about, isn't it?"

* * *

  
**Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to get the just of what's going on. Review if you want more!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight For Our Lives

**Thank you all for commenting! It means a lot! Keep reviewing for updates!!**

Cameron helped hide me most of the day, but he couldn't have seen her coming at me in the hall like a bat out of hell.

"You. Little. Slut." she seethed.

She grabbed me by the arms and shoved me into the nearest lockers. The impact on my head made me see stars. I gasped.

"Hey!" Cameron opposed, taking a step toward Chasity, but two of her cheerleader friends blocked his path, giving him a "Don't even think about it" look.

Chasity grabbed a handful of my blonde hair and wrenched up, pulling it to the roots. "How _dare you?!_" she growled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I pleaded desperately, more so she wouldn't kill me. I already knew cheerleading and her friendship was out the window.

"Oh, it's _so_ too late for apologies." I noticed a crowd gathering.

Chasity swung her fist back and nailed me right in the cheek bone, below the eye. That, plus the impact on my head against lockers it had, caused me to cry out.

"Bianca!!" Cameron pushed through the cheerleaders, but two football players came and held him back. His face was dripping in agony.

Chasity punched me again, this one so hard and painful, I fell to my knees. She straddled me and took hold of my hair again. I covered my face with my arms, thinking she'd punch me again. But instead, she yanked my head up and slammed it into the ground as hard as she could. She did it again and again. Thing were getting blurry and I was about to lose consciousness when i heard Cameron,

"Get away from her, you good for nothing bitch!!"

Chasity stopped beating me suddenly, and got up to stare at Cameron.

"What. Did you call me?"

"You heard me. Bitch."

During this, I lay curled up in a ball, my own blood making a puddle around my head. I breathed deeply and loudly, trying to collect my breath. Through my eyelids that suddenly seemed too heavy, a gazed at Cameron, hoping my eyes read something like, "Save yourself."

He stared back at me for a second, but the sight of me just made him more angry.

"You have no reason to do this to her," he said, "Yeah, so, she kissed Joey. What a fucking crime. But just because you're jealous of just how... Amazing she is, does NOT give you the right to do this. Not just THIS but everything! All of the crap you pull. So what if you're the superintendent's daughter? That doesn't make you any better. So leave Bianca alone and save you're damn pity party for someone who cares."

Chasity was grinding her teeth. "Oh. So here you are, 'Mr. Dependable' standing up for your slutty little girlfriend. Peachy." She looked at the football players, "Hold him while I finish her off. I want him to watch it ALL."

The football players grabbed Cameron my his shoulders and held him up so even HIS feet weren't touching the ground.

Chasity turned back to me, and raised her fist, ready to deliver the death-or at least faint-worthy- blow.

"Alright, everybody STOP!!"

Kat marched through the crowd, making her own little path. Her hands were on her hips, dark jeans skinny, leather jacket brushing the shoulders of bystanders.

"Chasity, I'm gonna give you till the count of 5 to let go of my sister." Chasity raised an eyebrow. "1.... 2....3...." Chasity made a "bring it on" gesture. "5!" Kat grabbed Chasity's shirt And raised a fist like she was going to punch her.

A deep voice said, "Hold it."

Everyone stared as Patrick Verona made his way through the crowd. With one twinge of an eyebrow, he got the football players to release Cameron. As he got closer to her, Kat let go of Chasity and took a step back, grinding her teeth, fists tight at her sides.

Patrick slid right my Chasity as if she wasn't there, and scooped me up into his thick, broad arms. I snuggled into him, finally feeling safe. "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Bianca to the infirmary. Anyone who wants to join may."

Cameron scurried to his side and grabbed my limp hand. I smiled a weak smile, which he returned lamely, worry gratified on his face. That was about as long as I could last, and as I slipped under, everything went black.

~~~

* * *

  
**Sorry its so short. The next one will be longer. I promise. Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
